


Knocking on Heavens Door.

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crush, F/M, Illness, Lust, Near Death, Secret love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Reader is a hunter.  You've been hunting with Dean and Sam for years.  Over the years you have developed what some would call a Crush on a Certain, Dark haired Blue eyed. Trench coat wearing Angel. Some say crush, Some infatuation, but you call it feelings.. Feelings you keep to your self. That is until a hunt in Kentucky.A curse puts you on Death's door step and with nothing to lose you can't help but wonder if you shouldn't just let it all come out.





	1. Oh Fudge!

You stand behind the old General store and rub your hands together against the cold Kentucky night air. You Dean and Sam had come to Pineville to investigate the sudden run on Suicides in the small town, 10 to exact all very seemingly happy and successful people, 6 males and 4 females all between the ages of 21 and 55. It took about three days for you all to figure out you were dealing with A warlock by the name of Jason Alderman. 

Now you find yourself standing out side the Nailed it Hardware store, owned and operated by Jason himself. Dean and Sam were presently inside the store giving you the task of look out. 

"Agent Payne?" A voice says from behind you. You spin to come face to face with a young woman. She had a tear shaped face and her green eyes almost glowed in the dark. 

"Miss Lane." you say taken off guard. Sara Lane was presently dating Jason.. An innocent bystander stuck in the middle of a situation only found in movies. 

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"Um..." you stammered trying to find the words 

"Are you on a stake out?" she asked lowering her voice.

"Sort of..Sara... Jason he's not who you think he is." You warn. She looks at you unsurprised.

" These Deaths... He's behind them isn't he?" she asks in a hushed tone.

"We believe so." you say.

"I kind of wonder myself. Little things seemed to point toward him ya know. Kind of a feeling I had. But they were suicides right?" she asks.

"Yeah..Kind of. Look Sara it's not safe for you to be here right now." you start.

"Sara? Agent Payne? What's going on?" A male voice asks. 

"Jason!" Sara exclaimed. She pushed the woman behind you and faced off with the man.

"We know who you are Jason.. We know what you are. There's no need to fight us on this." You say. Jason sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Hunters.. I knew the moment I saw you. In my 200 years I have come across so many of you, you know there's a smell about you that makes me sick to my stomach." He says then with out warning he sends you flying across the alley way pinning you up against the wall. 

"Jason..." Sara says scared, starting to back away. 

"Sara.. it's gonna be ok, you and I we can leave start a new life just us." He says to her. You try to move but you can't it's almost as if you are glued to the wall.

"Why would she want to go anywhere with a murderer?" you hissed.

"Murder? I killed no one! Those people made the choice to die." he says turning toward you.

"You cursed them, they weren't in their right minds." you growl.

"NO! I gave them a way out like they wanted. Always whining... Always moaning about who did this to them, who stabbed them in the back. How they can't live with out this or that. If you think about it, It was mercy." He says. 

"Your a special kind of stupid aren't you?" you say. He waves his hand " Shut UP!" he growls you open your mouth again but even though your lips were moving no sound could be heard.

"Sara. Let's just go.. you and me now.. I love you, you know that." he insists. 

"I can't." she says backing away.

"What are you talking about? You said you loved me." he says. 

"I..." she says suddenly you find yourself suddenly free and falling hard to the ground. Jason and Sara both look at you surprised.

"Now let's try this again shall we?" you ask getting to your feet. Jason grabs Sara. 

"You brought them here.. Didn't you?" he snarled.

"No... I swear..." she stammered. You ran toward him and tackled him to the ground. Everything after that was a blur. Somewhere Dean and Sam had appeared and there was a loud popping sound. You laid on the grown trying to catch your breath.

"You ok?" Dean asked standing over you.

" yeah." you replied standing up.

You look at Sara standing over Jason's lifeless body.

"Are you alright?" you ask.

"i really did love him." she says tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." you reply.

 

The next day as you were about to leave there was a knock on your motel door. You glance at Sam who shrugged. Slowly you opened the door to find Sara.

" Hi." she said.

"Hi." you replied. " everything ok?" you ask opening the door a little wider.

"Yeah.. I just wanted to give you this. A kind of Thank you for saving me." she said handing you a small box. You opened it to find fudge.

"It's my own special recipe." she tells you.

"Thank you." you tell her. She smile.

"Its not much, but I gurantee you will always remember it. Everyone does." she assures you. You try a piece and smile as the sweetness melts into your mouth.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." you say. 

"Good to the last bite. Well thanks again." she says before walking away. You shut the door and turn to face the guys who were busy making sure they had everything before leaving.

"Fudge!" Dean says trying to steal a piece.

"Oh no, This is way to good and way to little of to share." you say pulling it away.

"Really?"He asked sounding hurt. You nodd and you sneak another bite. 

"What ever, let's go." he says rolling his eyes.You and Sam laugh as you follow.

 

You sit quietly in the back seat listening to Dean and Sam Bicker when suddenly someone is sitting next to you. You yell and Dean swirves.

"Damn it Cass.. You scared the shit out of me!" you say putting your hand to your heart.

"Sorry." He says giving a small smile. 

"it's ok." you mutter your heart starting to speed up a bit. He looks at you as if noticing the change in you and you quickly look out the window. 

"Cass... What did you find out?" Dean asked. 

"I think I've tracked him to Luray Virginia." Cass says. Castiel had recently had a run in with a fallen angel causing him to loose a bit of his power. You and they boys were doing your best to help him find this Angel and restore Cass back to full power. 

"All right Then Luray it is." Dean said.

"How are you y/n?" Cass asks 

"I'm good. You?" you ask awkwardly.

" I am well," he says. You had started to fall for the angel ever since he seemed to be a little more in tune to humans. Not that you would ever let him or the Winchesters know this. No this is just another thing you keep stuffed deep down inside. 

"Um want some fudge?" you ask offering him the box.

"No thank you." he says you smile 

"Wait you offer him some, But I can't have any?" Dean asks annoyed.

"I like him better." you joke. Dean rolls his eyes as you and Sam laugh at his expense.

Dean pulled in to the Tired inn Motel and You stepped out to stretch your legs. 

"Here ya go kid." Dean says tossing you your room key.

"Thanks." you say.

"We'll get a good nights sleep and then, start fresh in the morning." Dean says. You give a tired nod and unlock your door. You drop your bag on the floor and climb into the bed. Your head was suddenly killing you and all you want to do is block out the light and sleep. It seemed like you had only been sleeping for a few minutes when you were awoken by a pounding on the door. You sit up and craddle your head in your hand trying to subside the pain. You stagger to the door and pull it open. Dean looks at you.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asks

"What?" you ask. Before he can answer, you start to feel sick and make a mad dash toward the bathroom.

" You ok?" he calls from the other room as you empty your gut into the toilet. 

Finally you stagger back toward him.

"I think I've caught a bug or something." you moan. Dean takes a step back.

"Why don't you just take it easy, Sam and I'll go case the town." He suggest.

"Are you sure?" you ask sitting on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, take it is today. We've got it covered." he says. 

"Thanks Dean." you say. 

"Sure. You need anything call me." he says before leaving.

you lay back and turn on the T.V. 

Ben Affleck stands in front of Liv Tyler in full Astronaut gear. You lay back realizing your watching Armageddon. you blink and suddenly the scene changes to you starring into the eyes of Not Ben, but Castiel. 

"All my bags are packed I'm ready to go.  
I'm standing here out side your door.  
I hate to wake you up, to say good bye." Cass sings as he presses his forhead to yours. 

"But the dawn is breaking early morn.  
Taxi's waiting blowing his horn.  
All ready I'm so lonesome I could cry." he says picking you up, you wrap your legs around him as he spins you.

"I'm leaving on a Jet plane, don't know when i'll be back again. Oh Babe I hate to go." he sings Suddenly Dean and Sam start to sing as well and your heart swells 

You blink again and Ben is heading away from Liv.

"Damn.. get a grip." you mutter as you lay your head back and close your eyes to sleep.


	2. Dream On.....

Sleep Came in strange spurts for you. Dreams that seemed so real, yet couldn't be flooded, your mind. 

You push open the door expecting him to be there. But when he wasn't your heart dropped a little. The dinning hall was empty. Rows of elegant round tables draped in red stood empty. You make your way past each one, your long ( fav color) evening gown brushing against the chairs as you pass by them. You look up at the large chandlers the gold light reflecting off them like a sunset. There is a small creaking sound and you turn to see him, standing there in a tux. His blue eyes sparkling at you.

"You came." he said 

"I wasn't sure if I would." you reply softly.

"I knew you would." he says.

"Did you?" you ask as he closes the gab to you. He nods as he wraps his arms around you, pulling you to him. 

"Cass, I..." you say. 

"Shh, hold that thought." he says. He snaps his finger and a music begins to play. you glance up to see Dean sitting on the small stage strumming his guitar. 

"How did you talk him into that?" you ask. Cass smiled a wide breath taking grin. 

"I have my charming ways." He says. You laugh. 

"I love your laugh." he tells you.

"Ditto." you reply.

He pulls you out on to the Dance floor. 

"Wise men Say, Only fools rush in.   
But I can't Help Falling in love with you." Dean sings as you and Cass begin to sway to the music.

"Take my hand.. Take my whole life too.   
For I can't help. Falling in love with you." 

Suddenly you feel a cramp and your legs buckle. Cass wraps his arms around you.

"You ok?" he asks. You smile and nod. 

" Shall I stay?. Would it be a Sin?   
If I can't Help Falling in Love with you." Dean sings.

Even though you hurt you continue to dance. The look on Cass's face is enough to make you forget any pain.

 

Sam pushed the Impala as fast as he could. While Dean Craddled y/n in the back seat.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She's burning up." Dean said. He and Sam had returned from canvasing the town. When you didn't respond to them banging on the Door,Dean picked the lock only to find y/n unresponsive, and covered in sweat.

"y/n.. Y/n honey can you hear me?" he asked. When you didn't answer him he tossed the car Keys to Sam scooped you up and headed out side.

 

You came to in a hospital, feeling weak and groggy. You glance around the room and see Dean staring out a window. Sam and Cass talking quietly in the corner and all three looking sad.

"Who died?" you ask. They turn and look at you. Dean reached you in two long strides. 

"Your awake." he said smiling at you. 

"What happened?" you ask.

"We found you out cold, brought you here.." he told you.

The door opened and a Dr walked in with a clip board in hand.

"Hello Ms. Y/ln. I'm Dr Black. We've run every test we can.. They all point to one thing. Your body is shutting down." he says straight forward like.

"What?!" Dean asks 

"Are you sure Dr?" Sam asked

" I am afraid so. The thing we can't pin point why. " he tell you.

"This is a mistake.. It's just a virus or something." you insist your voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, this is more than a simple virus. We were able to get your fever back to normal.. And as your pain we can prescribe meds for that. You are welcome to stay here in our long term facility if you like till...... But I'm sorry there's nothing more we can do for you." he says. With that he turn and left. 

"Cass, you can heal me right, you can fix this please?" you beg.

"I wish I could. But I've already tried and I just don't have enough power to..." he said looking at you sad. 

"Were going to figure this out. Your not gonna die on my watch." Dean assured you. 

You give a nod as tears start to fall. 

"Do you need anything?" sam asks.

"I just want to get the hell out of here.. Please." you say. Dean gives a nod. 

"I'll bring the car around." he says Leaving. 

You go to get out of bed, but your legs give out. Cass. grabs you before you fall and scoops you up. You wrap your arms around his neck. Cass carries right out the door.  
Sam grabs your things and follows. 

"Where are you going?' The nurse asks.

"Were leaving." Sam says as the three of you join Dean at the Elevator. You breath in deeply of Cass and close your eyes. 

"He smells like Heaven." you think as you close your eyes.


	3. Heaven Help me

You sat on the side of the motel bed, with Dean and Sam's help you managed to get dressed, and now you watch as they gather their things together. You felt, better but tired. The Dr's words keep ringing in your head. And you can't seem to think why or how this happened. 

"We get everything?" Dean asked Sam. 

"Yeah, Think so." he replied. 

"Hey, you ready?" Dean asks looking at you. 

"Yep. right as rain." You say. Dean helped you to your feet and started to pick you up. 

"Dean I can walk." you insist. He looked at you as if he were going to protest but gave a small nod. Slowly you made your way out of the motel room with him behind you. Sam hurried to open the Impala door. 

"Wow front seat? I must be dying." you joked. They both looked at you with sad eyes. 

"Sorry. to soon." you say as you slid into the passenger seat. Dean shut the door as Sam climbed his long lanky body into the back seat. You reached in your bag and took out the small box of fudge. Dean eyed you and you smiled. 

"Last piece want one?" you ask. 

"No, go ahead you deserve it." he said You smiled and bit into the sweety smooth sugary treat. A smile spread across your face as it made it's way down your throat. You looked down at the small box and saw a piece of the parchment paper was bent back. A small bit of red poked out. Curious you folded the paper back. A small emblem was etched in red on the bottom of the box. 

"Dean?" You said forcing the words out of your mouth. Dean looked up from the road and glanced at you. His eyes followed yours and his heart fell. 

Dean 

When the Dr made it clear there was nothing they could do anger filled him. followed by pain. It didn't take him and the others long to realize that the trouble had started back with the warlock Jason. The Problem was Jason was dead. Never in a million years had they thought that sarah had anything to do with it. Not till now, not till he saw that box. Then it all made sense. Of course Jason wasn't acting alone, of course there had to be someone else. Tires squeeled as Dean pulled to the side of the road. He grabbed the box from you and jumped out of the car. You and sam watched as he lit it on fire. As the box burned you felt a deep pain deep inside you and opened the door. 

"Y/n?" Sam asked from behind you. 

"Can't breathe." you gasped. 

"DEAN!" Sam yelled in a blink The other Winchester was at your side. 

"y/n?" he said. You looked at him, you wanted to tell him it was ok but you couldn't get enough air to fill your lungs. 

"Cass." you whispered seconds before it all went dark. 

The scene changed and you could see everything around you even your own unconsious body leaning against the older Winchester. It was like you were watching a movie, but there was no sound. Dean was yelling something at Sam who was on the phone. There was a light was around you it was warm and inviting. You looked to it as if it were an answer. A figure stood infront of you and you had to squint to see past the light. 

"y/n." Cass said smiling down at you. 

" Gabriel am I dead?" you ask. 

"Not yet." he replied. 

"I don't know what happened." you tell him. 

"Sara, she cursed you, and Dean thought that by destroying the box he would stop the whole thing. He was wrong." He explained. 

"So now what?" you ask. 

"You have a choice. Live, or die." he tells you. 

"Wait I can choose to live?" you ask confused. 

"yes. But let me show you something." he says.


End file.
